World's Strongest
by RastieTheWolfDemon
Summary: Suko in a tourny.......not the same
1. Chapter 1

The World's Strongest

CH.1

Invited

Suto woke up tired on the morning of his birthday.

"Huh finally it's today, my birthdays here "He yelled excitedly sliding down his banister. When he had four steps left he lost balance and fell backwards right on his head on the wooden floor .He found a pile of presents waiting for him including a note saying his parents were out.

"Wow a duel disk" He said laying his eyes on a small envelope "I'll save it for last"

He came to the point where he had no choice but the the corner it read Industrial illusions/Kaiba Read it to discover he'd been invited to the Worlds Strongest tournament.

"This beats watching the crappy pay per view "He yelled picking up the phone to call his best friend Minko.

"YO buddy meet at the park pronto bye "He said hanging up.

"Suto" Minko yelled" Got news I've been invited to the world's strongest tournament we've got to have a duel now that I see you've got a duel disk.

"Took the every word from my mouth switching his duel disk to duel mode"

Suto:4000

Minko:4000

"I'll start" Minko said drawing a card ."Heh I'll summon Witch of the black forest 1100/1200 in defense mode and two cards face down."A witch wearing a black dress crouching down appeared and also two face-down vertical cards.

"Okay" Suto said "I'll play Alligator Sword 1500/1200 attack mode and activate stop defense."An armored alligator wielding a sword appeared on the field as well as a card forcing Minko's witch to stand up

"Stop there activate trap Draining Shield which blocks your attack and gives me life points equal to your monsters attack" Minko said as a blue shield blocked the attack.

"Crap"Suto said as Minko gained 1500 Lp"end turn"

Suto:4000

Minko:5500

"I sacrifice my witch for my favorite card Jinzo 2400"Minko said as his android rose from the ground"Jinzo cybernetic blast. End turn"Jinzo fired an energy ball at Suto's Alligator easily destroying it.

Suto:3100

Minko:5500

"I place three cards face down and play a card in face down defense mode. End turn."Four face down cards appeared one horizontal and three vertical.

"That all you got Suto I play Harpies brother1800 attack mode. Attack now". A faint image of a balloon lizard500 appeared than disappeared as a man with wings and a claw extending from it's arm slashed it in half."Jinzo do some damage."

"Activate Scapegoats 500".Four multi colored lambs appeared and one took the blast.

"Alright I end my turn"

"I'll play token thanksgiving so I can sacrifice each of my goats and gain 500 lifepoints for each of them. Now I'll play the magic card soul exchange and sacrifice your two cards for my favorite card Levia-Dragon - Daedalus 2600/1500. Now I active Ulitmate Offering by sacrificing 500 life points and my Levia I can summon Ocean Dragon Lord-Neo Daedalus 2900/1600. Then I'll play the magic card know what that means time to sacrifice Umi to wipe out the field and our hands except for this card. Ocean dragon Lord attack"The goats dissolved as Suto's lifepoints increased. Then Minko's cards floated over to Suto's side of the field. A pool of water appeared and the monster's sunk in it. A huge two headed dragon burst out but then sunk back in revealing an even larger and more powerful dragon, and then an ocean appeared. It disappeared with all but the dragon. The dragon blasted a powerful stream of water from it's mouth and hit Minko. He tried to block it but was blown backwards.

Suto:4100

Minko:2600

"My move I play monster reborn to bring back Jinzo in defense mode and end my turn "Minko's android came back crouching down to block itself.

"Sorry Minko your done activate it Ocean Dragon Lord direct attack" A red lightning bolt hit Jinzo making it break into pieces. Suto's dragon blew another powerful stream of water.

Suto:4600

Minko:0

At about 4:00 P.M the plane deployed to go to Kaibaland for the tournament. When it arrived Kaiba never even came out to speak Crokett just announced for the duels to begin. Minko and Suto broke up and went different directions.

"Pssssttttt are you Minko"a guy with spiked hair asked

"So what if I am" Minko replied with a sneer on his face

"Come with me if your looking for a challenge "The man said

Minko followed him hoping for a duel. The man led him to the bird house. All of a sudden Minko's feet were chained to the floor.

"What's going on here" Minko asked

"Heh heh heh the names Yugo and I'm here to take over the company for the Legacy of Egypt group ,also your Jinzo will be great help"

_Hey what's up guys this is Suto speaking Minko's in a tight spot on the next chapter unbreakable wind barrior: Rise of the secret weapon. See ya there_


	2. Chapter 2

**Unbreakable Wind Barrier: Rise of the Red Eyes Darkness Dragon**

"Hey you want a duel you got ya freak" Minko said with a smirk

Minko:4000

Yugo:4000

"I'll go first" said Yugo drawing his first card "I summon Skull Red Bird1550/1200 attack mode. Now I play two cards face down to end my turn."A red bird appeared on the cooing away as two vertical cards appeared face-down

"My move, I play Vorse use Raider Slash destroy that pigeon" Minko's fiend appeared wielding a two handed sword and slashed at the bird but was cut-off.

"Activate face down card Flock of Pigeons which allows me to discard one card from my hand to block an attack on any wind monster" Yugo said as he discarded from his hand and a flock of pigeons blocked the attack"

"Grrrrrrrrr two cards face down to end my turn"

"My move now I play cost down allowing me to sacrifice my Bird for Harpies Pet Dragon2000/2500 in attack mode and now I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Harpies Lady" The bird disappeared and a red dragon appeared in their place. Then from underground his bird-like lady appeared.

"What, I never destroyed that card"

"I know it was me ,remember I discarded it, oh and my dragon gains 300 attack and defense points 2300/2800 and now activate face down card Elegant Egotist to make three Harpies Sisters1950/2100 which powers up my dragon". The dragon roared as it's attack rose to 2900 and the harpies lady tripled."Now Dragon attack" The dragon attacked and blew Minko's Vorse Raider away. Now my sisters will attack" The Harpies formed a tornado with six sharp claws reaching out. Minko tried to block as he got caught in the tornado.

Minko:200

Yugo:4000

"My move I play Luster Dragon attack mode1900 and now activate face down card Sacrificial Lamb so I can sacrifice my LD for any 4 star or lower monster in my deck such as my Red Eyes Black I can sacrifice him for my Red Eyes Black Dragon2400/2000, which activates my Inferno Fire Blast to deal out 2400 direct points of damage to your life points. Now I activate Dragon Nails to make my dragon 600 points stronger." A light blue dragon appeared then disappeared in it's place was a egg which hatched into a jet black dragon. It then grew in a huge dragon. The dragon blew a ball of fire which bypassed the dragon and Harpies and hit Yugo in the chest. Some metal nails attached themselves to the Red Eyes.

"Now let's see I only like to have one dragon at a time so let's active tribute to the doomed by discarding one card from my hand I say bye to your dragon." Bandages wrapped the dragon up and drug it underground.

Minko:200

Yugo:1600

"My turn I play The Shallow Grave so we each get a monster from our graves. I choose Harpies Pet Dragon."The dragon rose from the ground having it's multiple collars held by the Harpies

"Alright I get Vorse Raider." Suto's fiend rose back to the field fully powered.

"Now I play Harpies Lady to juice up my dragon. Now Harpies Dragon attack" A Harpies Lady came to the field and grabbed another collar. The dragon blew a blast but it was rebounded and hit all of Yugo's monsters.

"Sorry activate Mirror Force"

"No" Said Yugo as his attack rebounded and destroyed his monsters "I end my turn"

"I sacrifice Red Eyes Black Dragon for my Red Eyes Darkness Dragon2400/2000. Due to his special ability for each dragon in my graveyard he gets 300 attack points that includes my Luster Dragon, Red-eyes chick, Red-eyes dragon and the Masked dragon I discarded with Tribute to the doomed raising him to 3600. Now Red Eyes Darkness Dragon direct attack." The Red Eyes gained a new lair of skin and gained a diamond-like form. It roared as it's attack shot up and it blew a stream of fire and hit Yugo directly in the chest.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo my master shows no mercy my birds have failed HOW HAS THIS HAPPENED MY BIRDS NEVER FAIL ME" Yelled Yugo as his life points dropped to zero. Ancient writing began to surround Yugo and chanting began. "Please no ancient Egyptian spirits spare my life PLEASE" A stone tablet with Yugo inscribed on it fell in his place. Minko's feet were released and he ran off.

"I've got to warn Suto before it's too late" Minko said to himself running to find Suto

_Yo it's Minko Suto's found a challenger but can he beat a card with 3500 attack points. I don't know but you will soon see on the next chapter: Survival of the fittest: Suto summons his ultimate creature_


End file.
